Water and Night
by ironfaery
Summary: Fang can see that Max and Angel relationship is deteriorating due to Angel misbehavior, Can he talk some sense into the little six year old? Will she listen? And what’s more important, is Max okay with Fang taking over the situation? FAX!


**Disclaimer: ****All recognizable characters belong to James Patterson.**

**IMPORTANT: English is not my Native language; I have used word editor so there won't be any spelling mistakes, but if I a ****have phrased something wrong, or you think you can help me improve my English and the story please let me know.**

_Water and Night_

"Put on your jacket and wait for me outside, I'll tell Max where we are going" I said slowly closing Angel's door.

I walked quieter than ever through the hallway, we were in a safe house with Dr. Martinez and Ella, and after a few days in intense care Max's mum had been ready to move, but still after so many days of captivity she was weak and need to be taken care of for a while, plus the didn't think it was safe for her to come back home yet.

I knocked twice on Max door, a bit louder than usual because I didn't know if she was awake.

"Come in!" I heard from the other side of the door.

Max reached for the bedside lamp as I entered the room, she blinked angrily at the sudden light. "What's up?"

"I'm taking Angel for a spin and a little talk" I said sitting beside her on the bed.

"And you're letting me know in case the house explodes or something like that?" she asked amused, she knew I often when flying solo and but I never warned her before.

"Yeah, since we don't have the U.S. Navy anymore" I said grinning.

She blushed a little and I regretted that I had told Angel to wait outside before coming for Max, because I couldn't think of anything else apart how much I wanted to kiss her.

"I hope you can talk some sense into her, since she seems to go deaf every time I talk to her" She said sad "Leave through here so I can keep watch and you can come back together through my window" she said as I squeezed her shoulder as I got up to leave.

As I opened the window I felt Max eyes on me, I turned and we stared at each other for a few seconds before I reached for her, kissed her hard and quickly, and jumped outside because I knew otherwise I wasn't going anywhere tonight!

I closed my eyes for a moment relishing the taste of Max's mouth against mine before searching for Angel in the sky. She was flying doing some kind of imaginary dance, being a little girl, something that she had not been lately.

"So where are we going?" she said as I got near.

"Surprise" I said angling south and trying very hard to keep the place from my head.

Angel followed me without further comment, but I was sure she was reading my every though trying to get a clue. The building wasn't far so I tried to enjoy as much as I could the short fly, the night was very dark but with our vision was good enough with just the tiniest grin of moonlight.

I landed in the back of the building and I used a clip a to force open the back door, which I knew it didn't have an alarm, I wasn't as quick as Iggy picking locks, but eventually the door gave in.

"Fang, what are we doing here?" Angel said looking around the quiet building. I shushed her and made her follow me into the dark corridor, I pulled out a torch and took her hand guiding her until we reached a huge room.

And there in the middle of the room illuminated only by the scarce moonlight that filtered through the windows, a swimming pool stood huge and silent, the water was still and dark looking completely different from the happy place it was during the day.

"Are we swimming?!" said Angel excited, because I knew she had picked from my thoughts that I was planning on having a "boring talk" with her, but she had not been expecting this at all.

"Yep" I said handing her a little bag I brought hidden inside my jacket with her swimming suit. She took it happily and took the torch to go and change while I just pulled off my clothes because I had been wearing my swimming trunks underneath my clothes.

Angel came toward me almost running, her clothes in a messy bundle in her arms, she dropped them next to mine ready to jump in when I stopped her.

"This is not just for fun" I told her with mock solemnity "I'm going to teach you how to swim"

Angel looked at me unbelieving and started laughing, "But I can breath underwater! I can swim!" And with that she jumped in.

I sighed and got inside too. She kept herself underwater, the pool was too dark for me to see her, so just stood still and then I saw her coming toward me, sensing where I was because of my thoughts but not seeing me, and when she was nearly touching me, I plunged and grabbed her.

"You cheated" She said pouting at me and I laughed.

"You're not perfect" I said "I told you I was going to teach you how to swim"

"But…" she started complaining as I let go of her.

"You dog paddle Angel, you can breath underwater but just can't dog paddle, not underwater, not on top of it"

"I'm teaching you how to swim better"

"But I always go underwater anyway" she said stubbornly.

"What if the water is contaminated? Or this water here, pool's water has too much Chlorine in them, it's not good for you to shallow it" I snapped.

She frowned at me.

I taught her first breaststroke and then crawl, I could see how much fun she was having and much she enjoyed her being able to move faster through the water.

As we rested on the border of the pool eating some chocolate that I brought with me and listening to Angel prattle about something she had been doing today with Nudge, I started thinking of the best way to start the conversation that had really brought us here.

Suddenly she got quiet and looked at me angrily, and I raised my eyebrows at her.

"I can take of myself" she said squishing water out of her hair.

"You've been kidnapped twice" I said matter-of-factly.

"My powers are stronger now, I can hold two people thoughts at the same time" she said raising her chin.

"So it gets three people to catch you, that's hardly invincible" I said conversational, I wanted her to see the point for herself.

"Max worries too much about me, I may be little but I'm not weak" she said proudly, and I tried to figure out how much confidence you could fit into a 6 year old.

"Look, sometimes you need people to worry too much about you, because, maybe you get hurt, but you are to proud to say anything or you think you can solve it on your own and then you nearly die" I said twisting to the side so she could get a full view of the scar I had on my stomach.

It's a pretty ugly scar, on my left side three angry lines go from the start of my swimming trunks to nearly my ribs, they had healed good but I winced sometimes thinking about how close I've been to death.

Angel looked at them for a long moment and then turned and looked away.

"She always tells me to stay away from trouble when I can help, and when I help her, she doesn't thank me, she's just angry that I haven't done as I was told" she said splashing with her feet on the pool.

"But you are not listening to her either, you don't wait for people! Maybe Max would tell you how you could help her if you waited to hear what she has to say! Instead of marching on your own like you have been doing lately" she opened her mouth to protest but I cut her before she could say anything "Imagine we are trapped in a building and Max tells you to go left but you thinks she doesn't want your help and you go right, what if she has told Iggy and Gazzy to put a bomb there? How do you think she would feel if you got hurt?" I said staring at her, willing to see my point.

"Hum" she said looking down at her feet, then she grinned at me "that was quite a speech" I rolled my eyes at her. I hoped she heard what I said and had not only been thinking in how much I was talking.

We flew back home in a lighter mood, she did as if she was swimming in the air and mocked me a little. I was happy that she was happy, still I wondered how much she had took in and how much and flew straight out of her brain.

We went inside the house through Max's window, she was asleep on top of a book with the light still on. I tried very quietly to take the book without waking her up, but too much years of sleeping paranoia had made us wake instantly, she stirred the moment I pulled it.

"You're back" she said groggily.

"We went swimming" Angel said, and before Max had time to react she hugged her, Max looked at me a bit confused but returned the hug. "Goodnight" she said to both of us, and went to her room.

"What did you do to her?" she asked amazed as I sat down next to her on the bed smirking "Is she going to listen to me now or what?"

"She might give you five minutes before doing whatever she wants I think" I said lying against her headboard.

"And swimming did the trick?" she asked disbelieving.

"You have been shouting at her for weeks and she just ignored you, so I took her to have fun and let her suggested a bit that what she did has consequences" I said yawning.

"Oh! of course, she ignored me but listened to you mister smart-ass" she said crossing her arms angrily and looking away from me.

I should have known that she would get angry if she listened to me and not to her.

"I didn't mean it that way" she continued to look away from "Max…you can't get angry with me because I had a good idea and it worked" she continued ignoring me "and she listens more to me because she likes me better and I'm awesome"

That did the trick, she turned slowly and looked at me amazed her eyebrows raised.

"Excuse me! She-does-not like you better, and you are sad, fat-headed jerk!" she hissed giving me one of her best evil looks, but I just there smirking to myself.

"You're just jealous" I said smugly.

That made her speechless with indignation. It reminded me of when we were little, and had massive fights, the speechless moment came right before punching, but I hoped she had grown out of it, or at least, that she reserved it for enemies. She was tanned I noticed her checks slightly red from the sun. Her hair was completely tangled but lighter, burned by the sun.

"You look pretty" I blurted out, that caught her of guard.

"What?"

"I said you look pretty" and she did.

She stared at me for a moment as if I had gone mad, but I stared straight into her eyes. She licked her lips, and I knew she was thinking about the kiss I gave her a few hours earlier and that with her mum kidnap, her recovery, moving her it had been days since we had been alone together, that we had only shared a quick kiss a morning both of us had got up early, and looks, lots our secrets looks and smiles.

And know it was the middle of the night, we were alone, nobody was expecting us, and nobody was coming to interrupt any time soon.

Our faces came together slowly, and I could almost feel the anticipation in the air, our lips brushed.

"I'm still angry at you" Max whispered against my mouth, and it only made her desire her more.

"I know" I whispered back, putting my hand behind her neck to add pressure to the kiss.

We were lying on her bed, kissing madly, our bodies pressed tightly against each other, and then I was biting her lower lip, and then she was teasing me not letting me reach her lips, but with a few well placed kisses along her neck she was back kissing me fiercely.

I can't remember which one of us started pulling at my t-shirt first, I remember breaking the kiss a second to pull it over my head, and tugging impatiently at it when it got tangled with one of my wing, finally I threw it away without looking.

Both of us jumped like squirrels when we heard Max's table lamp crashing loudly to the floor. We froze staring at each other, Max pulled away slowly trying to listen through our ragged breathing to the house around us. But the house was silent, everyone was still asleep.

She glanced at me accusingly, and I rolled my eyes before getting up to retrieve the lamp. I put it on nightstand slowly.

I lay on the bed in front of her again, with some witty comment that I didn't say because she was looking at my chest with the oddest expression.

I followed her gaze, it was fixed on the scars in my stomach, she raised her hand slowly and traced them with three fingers.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she whispered sadly.

"I though if I was nearly dying I might get another kiss like in the beach" I said trying to light the atmosphere.

She flushed a deep shade of red, but still looked at them troubled.

"Honestly I thought I wasn't hurt that bad, that our healing problems would hold me"

"Fang!" she exclaimed and I made motion with my hand so she would lower her voice "You thought it wasn't that bad? What did you need to see to think it was bad? Your stomach OUTSIDE your body?!"

"Stop working yourself about it, it turned out okay, I'm okay now" I said trying to soothe her. "I'm Superman after all" I said grinning

"You are an idiot" she said enunciating each word carefully.

"I wonder if a can steal some of that valium stuff from your mother so you would say something nice to me now and then"

If looks could kill, I should be a pile of ashes.

She pulled away from me and turned, facing the wall.

I felt guilty, but it was true that she had been the whole night calling me names. I thought about how long it had took to her come to terms with what she felt about me, and with the trouble she still had expressing it and I felt bad, and now that I thought about it, it was nearly the same thing I told Angel…. Worrying about me was her way of telling me nice things, and she had told me she loved me, drugged, but still. Then I had a flash of inspiration.

"Max, Max, Max…"I said hugging her from behind, my voice with the same lazy tone she had when drugged, she squirmed in my arms trying to push me away.

"I love you" I whispered softly in her ear, she stopped and turned still looking angry, I took her hand in mine and stretched our arms as far as they would go. She pulled her gaze from our hands hovering above us her eyebrows furrowed in confusion and I looked at her intensely, the same way I had looked at her when I was trying to make her understand my feelings when she run away from me.

"I love you this much" she pursed her lips for and studied me for a second, I don't know what she saw in my face, but then she understood what I was trying to tell her and she rewarded me with the biggest smile.

And whole night of endless kissing.

_I hope you liked it! If the story put a little smile into your face please review so I can smile too! Really people your little comments make my day!_

_Don't forget to check out my other MR story "__.net/s/4754352/1/With_Fangs_wings" tells great parts from the books in Fang's POV!_

A big hug to flock angel2 and Adryanna for helping me improve the story! Thanks!


End file.
